


Leave Room for Jesus

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blushing Daryl, Bottom Daryl, Brother/Sister Incest, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Female Character In Command, Female Merle, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Incest, Merle Being an Asshole, Merle is a girl, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, technically they are half-siblings in this headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sexual one-shot for that one AU headcanon of mine in which Merle's a chick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Room for Jesus

A low moan poured into her mouth, and he pressed closer, their hips bumping sharply, his cock hard against her, two pairs of jeans between him and satisfaction.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, pulling him down so there wasn’t even a hair’s breadth of room for Jesus. He had one leg between hers, and one on the outside, which was rapidly becoming a problem for him, though it was ideal for her, so she knew he’d stay put.

He rocked his hips forward into her, a low groan escaping when she leaned up to nip at his throat. He wouldn’t put up with this much longer unless she gave him something more. He never had been good at handling frustration. She wriggled up a little so she could wrap her legs around his waist. And just like that, he was gone, hips bucking involuntarily against the backs of her thighs, and she grinned. He was as easy as they came.

She scraped her nails down along either side of his spine now, and practically purred into the crook of his shoulder before biting down. She could feel the tendons beneath his skin tense, and she closed her eyes just as she felt his weight shift. He had been bracing his movements with both hands on at her sides, but now he moved to guide her feet to the floor again, and work her jeans down along her hips. 

She obliged him by raising her hips off the floor, just a few centimeters, and arching her back. “Hurry it up,” she jabbed. He yanked the jeans down along her legs, thong and all, and she heard him whine, low, in the back of his throat. She kept her head on the floor, eyes fixed on the ceiling now, and smiled lightly as she heard his belt buckle unfasten.

For a second, there was no contact between them, as he leaned back to peel his own jeans off. This didn’t suit her as well as she’d have liked, but it was the only real option without seeming too desperate, so she stayed put. He lost his shirt too, and as he settled back in between her thighs, hands resting on her hips, she took a moment to admire him. She didn’t hand him much, but she’d hand this to him: he grew up damn fine.


End file.
